


Brave New World...Maybe

by Oracle0429



Series: Brave New World [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/pseuds/Oracle0429
Summary: Set a week after 1x09, the girls try to get Kat to forget (stop worrying) about Adena, but the girl is yet to totally admit that she's in love.  (Also written before I saw the preview of 1x10, so in my head Jane went ahead on to Incite and Alex and Sutton tentatively started dating.) Setting is set to mature because there will be some Kadena smut eventually.





	Brave New World...Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @roundingupmarbles on Tumblr (@TheRealMissAbbs on Twitter) for getting me into The Bold Type and making me become completely obsessed with Kadena. Also a special thanks to @avvtumn on tumblr for letting me know 2 of the girls fictional social media handles.
> 
> Also, Jane/Ryan and Sutton/Alex are going to be very sideish pairings.

“So what about another Set Me Up date?” Sutton asked as Kat sat in a fashion closet chair sulking, again. The redheads eyes brightened as she noticed Alex coming towards the closet with two coffees. She then thought of what it might look like for Kat and went to the door to intercept him. Greeting him with a chaste kiss she barred his entry but also reached out for the caffeine.

“You're so sweet to bring me coffee....but I can't be looking all coupley and cute while Kat is in there like that.” she said and Alex's smile widened as he handed her the carriers.                                                                           
“This is actually from Jane...she asked me to bring the two of these since she's at Incite.” He said and Sutton could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment that she looked like a complete moron. The reminder that Jane didn't work with them at Scarlet was hard too. She wordlessly took the coffee from Alex but still pecked his cheek with a kiss before closing the closet door in his face. Kat was fiddling with her phone before beginning to type.

  
**‘KatEdison91: #ScarletReaders, share your best breakup tips. #Heartbroken’** Sutton looked at Kat before taking to her own phone, gliding her fingers across the pad before the signature sound made Kat look back down at her phone.

  
**‘SuttonBScarlet Replying to KatEdison91:Spend time with your best friends.’**

  
Kat read the tweet and looked up at Sutton with a bit more of a smile on her face.

“I love you...” she said and Sutton repeated the endearment before handing over the gifted coffee. Kat closed her eyes as the aroma entered her brain and she felt just a bit better.

  
“God, Tiny Jane knows me so well...I miss her here.” She said and Sutton agreed on both comments before sipping her coffee. She knew she was going to have to fix what had just happened with Alex but friends always come first, he should know that by now with them.

“So...the Set Me Up date?” Sutton asked and Kat shook her head, she didn't want to have anything to do with another douchebag guy who was going to seem promising only to crap out at the end.

“No...no more dating apps, no more dating...I can't right now, I miss her too much...I know I should've just gone with her.” She said before feeling Sutton’s arms wrap protectively around her neck.

“You couldn't leave me here all alone...” she said even at the time neither of them knew that Jane was going to leave Scarlet.

  
“It wouldn't have been forever...just until we could get Adena’s work visa straightened out.” Kat said returning the hug as best she could in her awkward position. Sutton nodded still hanging on Kat.

  
“And yet you didn't go...obviously your heart wasn't in it all the way.” She said pulling away from her friend and sitting on the edge of the chair Kat was in.

  
“No, my heart is already over there...it was my brain that overruled everything and made me let her go.” She said feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes again. Before Sutton could answer Kats phone  
began to buzz in her hand.

“It's her, I have to take this.” She said standing up so Sutton could continue to work.

“Okay, love you...” Sutton called back understanding when she didn't hear it back.

“Hey...” Kat said trying to sound like she wasn't in the verge of tears. Adena could instantly hear the ache in the girls simple word.

“Isn't it too early to be crying...? she said trying to keep the mood light. Kat laughed because it was Adena saying it.

“Yeah well when you make stupid mistakes you pay for them with tears.” She said frowning. Kat could hear Adena sigh over the lines and it made her hurt even more.

“Can we switch to video?” Adena asked and Kat smiled in spite of how she was feeling.

“As long as you can handle my puffy ass eyes...” She said and Adena’s laugh filled Kat with such a pure sense of joy as she went into her office and shut the door. Holding out her phone she put a smile on her face before her features gave away her true feelings at seeing Adena on her screen. The other woman was dressed in a conservative black dress, nothing like what Kat was used to seeing Adena wear. She knew that things would be different with her back home, however the ache that Kat could see in her eyes made her hurt. Adena forced a smile to her lips as she wished for anything to be able to reach through the phone and touch the younger woman on the other end. She knew that her impulsive move had put everything in jeopardy, but she couldn't even let herself regret the night that she and Kat had spent together.

“I miss you so much.” Kat said and Adena nodded her head, but couldn't trust her voice to speak. Kat could see the difficulty that Adena was having so she decided to change the subject to something lighter.

“How is home and your mother?” She asked and Adena shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s definitely not Paris and it's most definitely not New York, but my mother is happy to have me here and of course I’m happy to see her.” She admitted. Kat smiled more genuinely than she had in days.

“And your visa?” She asked but watched as Adena shook her head, she knew that it was going to take some time before there was any word.

  
“No word yet, though I do appreciate the letter that Jacqueline wrote, it will go along way about helping it through I hope.” She said and Kat nodded thankful that her boss was willing to write the letter on the behalf of Scarlet. Kat took a breath before she spoke again, it was something that she had been thinking about but still hadn't said out loud.

“What if I came to visit, for a week or so?” She asked and Adena raised her eyebrow in surprise. A move that Kat couldn't help but find completely adorable, but then she then thought that it could be more of a questioning eyebrow raise because of how she had chickened out and not gone with her in the first place.

  
“Are you sure that you want to do that, I mean you know that you don’t have to.” Adena said making sure that she was able to give Kat the out that she had needed before. Kat knew just what Adena was doing and loved her for it. Actually loved her for it.

“I want to do this, I have some vacation time coming. Not much, but some.” She responded and the smile that broke out on Adena’s face was enough to fill Kat with so much joy. It was enough to make her know that this was the right decision.

To be continued...


End file.
